La fille d'Athéna
by Pegasine Black
Summary: De retour des Enfers, Zeus réssucite autant de chevaliers d'Athéna qu'il y en a eu de mort... Mais qui est alors cette jeune fille? Résumé nul, le mieux est de venir lire.


_Disclaimer:__ Seul l'histoire, et Athina m'appartiennent._

_Blabla de l'auteur __: Parfois… Souvent même… j'ai des idées bizarres, mais je ne m'en rend pas compte sur le coup._

__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__

_**La fille d'Athéna ( ou le vrai visage du Chevalier Pégase !)**_

Athéna avait sentit un puissant cosmos lui venir en aide pour ramener ses Chevaliers vers le monde de la lumière. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite pensée à lui mais quand elle avait mis le pied dans son Sanctuaire, elle sut avec certitude que c'était le puissant Zeus qui était venu à son secours. Elle en eut la confirmation quelques heures plus tard quand il s'adressa à elle par télépathie :

**« _ Athéna, ma fille, tu viens enfin de terrasser ton pire ennemi depuis les temps antiques et ainsi sauver les Hommes. Pour te montrer ma gratitude, tous tes Chevaliers morts durant cette bataille vont revenir à la vie… Ainsi qu'une personne très chère à ton cœur. Mais il y aura autant de ressuscités qu'il y a eu de morts. ». **

Quelques secondes plus tard, Athéna pu voir plusieurs étoiles filantes se diriger vers les douze temples. La déesse se mit à courir vers une petite maison, à deux pas de son temple, là où reposait le corps du Chevalier Divin de Pégase. Les quatre autres Chevaliers Divins veillaient sur la dépouille de leur frère d'armes. Ils avaient sentis les différents Chevaliers revenir à la vie et espéraient que Seiya revienne lui aussi à la vie. Athéna ouvrit la porte au moment où le cosmos du Chevalier Pégase se faisait de nouveau ressentir. Mais ce n'est pas Seiya qui s'assit dans le lit mais une ravissante jeune fille. Avant que les quatre Chevaliers n'aient eu le temps de se remettre du choc, Athéna avait sautée au cou de l'inconnue en pleurant.

**« _ Athina, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien toi !**

**_ Oui, c'est bien moi ! Je suis enfin revenue.**

**_ Ma petite fille, je suis si heureuse.**

**_ Euh, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais vous pourriez peut-être nous dire où est passé Seiya et qui vous êtes !**

**_ Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, je vous présente celle que je considère comme ma fille depuis que je l'ai recueillit dans les temps antiques, celle que, réincarnation après réincarnation je désespérais de revoir un jour…**

**_ Mais je me suis réincarnée à chaque fois !**

**_ Mais je ne t'ais jamais… Oh mon Dieu !!**

**_ Quand même ! Plutôt longue à la détente. Et vous arrêtez de me dévisager de cette façon ! Vous ne reverrez jamais Seiya…**

**_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela de façon si catégorique !**

**_ Parce que, mon cher Hyoga, je suis Seiya… Enfin j'étais. Il y a des siècles de cela Zeus m'a condamnée à ne me réincarner que dans le corps d'un homme. Une seule chose pouvait me permettre de retrouver ma véritable apparence…**

**_ La mort durant un combat pour protéger Athéna ?**

**_ Non, cela c'est déjà produit et je me suis réincarnée en garçon. En fait je ne sais pas ce qui, cette fois, m'a permit de redevenir moi-même.**

**_ Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Zeus pour qu'il te condamne de la sorte ?**

**_Pff ! Tu poses toujours les bonnes questions Shiryu ! Pour faire simple, je lui ai dit qu'il était un vieux, obsédé et sénile, qui courrait après tout ce qui avait une tête, deux bras, deux jambes et qui maîtrisait la station debout… Entre autres choses. **

**_ C'est étonnant qu'il t'ais permit de te réincarner après ça ! **

**_ Tu as toujours gardée le même caractère n'est-ce pas ! C'est le genre de truc que Seiya aurait été capable de dire.**

**_ Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on s'attend à entendre de la part d'une jeune fille.**

**_ Malgré tous mes efforts Athina a toujours été un vrai garçon manqué. Je désespérais de la voir mariée un jour. **

**_ C'est pas de ma faute si le fait de savoir que tu m'avais élevée les faisait tous fuir.**

**_ Même Bellérophon ?**

**_ Lui il est parti en me volant mon cheval. Et tu l'as aidée en plus !**

**_ Si je lui ai donnée le mors pour dompter Pégase c'est parce qu'il m'avait demandé ta main. **

**_ Mais il n'est jamais revenu ! Zeus a prit Pégase à son service mais Bellérophon n'est jamais revenu !**

**_ Il est mort avant…**

**_ Combien de temps après son départ ? Il aurait eu largement le temps de revenir à Athènes. C'est juste qu'il n'y avait rien qui le rattachait à cette ville. Si il s'est intéressé à moi c'est tout simplement qu'il m'avait vu jouer avec Pégase alors que tout le monde savait que personne n'avait jamais réussit à l'approcher… Bon, et si on changeait de sujet un peut. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas voir quelqu'un d'autre avec l'armure de Pégase sur le dos !**

**_ Seiya ne reviendra jamais puisque tu as repris ta véritable apparence. Si l'armure de Pégase te reconnaît comme son possesseur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais.**

**_ Shiryu a raison. Il nous faudra juste nous faire à l'idée que notre frère d'armes est devenu une superbe jeune femme.**

**_ Si vous êtes tous d'accord, on va voir si l'armure te reconnaît Athina.**

**_ Très bien. Mais je peux aller me changer auparavant ? Je nage un peut dans mes vêtements masculins.**

**_ Je vais te faire monter des vêtements…**

**_ Inutile, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon armoire, y comprit mon masque doré… Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, comme je ne savais pas si je redeviendrais une fille un jour j'ai mis ma tenue dans le double fond de l'armoire au cas où, c'est tout.**

**_ Tu savais en tant que Seiya que tu n'avais pas ta véritable apparence ?**

**_ A chacune de mes réincarnations je retrouvais la mémoire de mes vies passées. Je cachais donc mes affaires dans un endroit précis et je les reprenais quelques siècles plus tard quand la mémoire m'était revenue. »**

Sur ces explications, tout le monde sorti de la petite cabane pour se diriger vers la grande chambre qu'occupaient les Chevaliers Divins. Seule Athina y entra pour se changer. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se dirigea vers le petit miroir pour se voir. Ses cheveux châtains étaient un peu plus longs donc moins indisciplinés, ses yeux noisettes aussi rieur mais son visage était beaucoup plus fin. Si on cherchait bien, on retrouvait quand même le jeune homme impulsif que les autres connaissaient. Elle se changea très vite pour ne pas faire attendre Athéna et les Chevaliers Divins. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre son masque, la déesse fit son entrée et détailla la jeune femme. Sa tenue était la même que les autres femmes Chevaliers mais elle portait une petite jupe grecque plissée lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et des petites sandales dont les lacets remontaient au-dessus de la cheville. Athina, après avoir mit son masque, suivit sa Déesse jusque dans la salle ou reposaient les armures. Les quatre autres Chevaliers Divins appelèrent leurs armures. Athina eu à peine le temps de faire brûler son cosmos que déjà l'armure divine de Pégase la recouvrait.

**« _ Tu es sans conteste le Chevalier Divin de la constellation de Pégase. Moi, le Chevalier Divin de la constellation du Phénix te reconnaît comme tel.**

**_ Ikki a parfaitement raison, Hyoga, Shun et moi te reconnaissons aussi comme le Chevalier Divin de la constellation de Pégase.**

**_ Merci, mais… Comment vont réagir les autres ? Ils n'étaient pas là à mon réveil et auraient parfaitement le droit de douter…**

**_ Pourquoi leur dire ? Nous leurs dirons que tu es un Chevalier Divin mais aussi ma fille de cœur depuis l'Antiquité.**

**_ Je veux bien mais on a quand même le même âge, alors le coup de la fille risque de ne pas passer.**

**_ Ah, ah, ah, une chose est sure c'est que l'esprit vif de Seiya ne va pas nous manquer !**

**_ Il ne manquerait plus que ça que je sois obligée de me taire parce que je suis une fille ! »**

Après avoir quittés leurs armures, les cinq Chevaliers Divins accompagnèrent Athéna faire le tour des Douze maisons pour voir les Chevaliers d'Or ressuscités. Beaucoup se demandèrent qui était cette jeune femme au masque doré mais aucun n'osa poser la question directement à Athéna. Cette dernière finit par réunir tous ses Chevaliers ( Divins, Ors, Argents et Bronzes) pour leur présenter Athina, comme il en avait été décidé dans la salle des Armures.

Les jours passèrent et la vie reprit son cours. La Déesse accorda même aux femme Chevaliers le droit de quitter leur masque hors du Sanctuaire. Un jour, Athéna décida de retourner au Japon. Elle voulait que ses Chevaliers aient, enfin, une vie normale. Elle partit donc avec les cinq Bronzes et les cinq Divins. Athina eue tout le loisir de montrer son caractère quand Saori se mit à la surprotéger et voulut l'inscrire dans une école privée de jeunes filles. La nouvelle identité de la jeune fille fut aussi un moment épique. Saori ne pouvant l'adopter, vu qu'elles avaient le même âge, c'est ce bon vieux Tatsumi qui fut mit à contribution. Après avoir réussit à convaincre les deux parties, Athina devint donc officiellement Melle Athina Tatsumi et elle alla dans le même lycée que les autres.

Régulièrement, Athéna et ses Chevaliers retournaient au Sanctuaire. Athina, que tout le monde surnommait Tina, cherchait toujours la raison de son retour dans les archives du Sanctuaire. Athéna, qui pour une fois avait mit peut de temps à comprendre quelque chose, avait fait appeler Saga et lui avait demandé d'aider la jeune fille dans ses recherches. Quand elle l'avait apprit Tina avait rougit et bafouiller. Les séjours en Grèce se succédèrent sans que les deux Chevaliers trouvent le moindre indice concernant Athina.

Un jour Saori reçut une invitation de Julian Solo qui, de passage au Japon, organisait une réception pour récolter de l'argent pour sa fondation. Pour ne pas se faire importuner par le jeune homme, elle décida d'y aller accompagnée de l'un de ses Chevaliers. Athina reçut elle aussi une invitation et Saori dû faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour la convaincre de venir. Le soir de la réception venu, Saori et Athina descendirent les escaliers sous les regards admiratifs de toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall de la résidence. Si la première avait revêtue une longue robe blanche, la seconde était vêtue d'une robe fluide de couleur grise/bleu avec de la dentelle au niveau du décolleté. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient accompagnées par Aldébaran( Si le fils Solo voulait importuner Saori, il avait un sacré obstacle à franchir avant !) et Saga ( Pour le plus grand plaisir de Tina !). La réception se déroula tranquillement et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre ravis de leur soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Athéna reçut un message du Sanctuaire. Un homme demandait à voir Athina. La déesse et ses chevaliers retournèrent donc en Grèce. Personne ne voulait laisser Tina seule avec un inconnu. A plusieurs reprises déjà, les quatre chevaliers divins et les cinq chevaliers de bronze avaient montrés leurs côtés « grands frères protecteurs » envers la jeune fille. Une fois au Sanctuaire, Athina remit sa tenue de chevalier et son masque doré pour recevoir l'inconnu, Athéna et les Chevaliers Divins à ses côtés. Quand le jeune homme entra dans la grande salle du temple d'Athéna, la déesse ne put s'empêcher de regarder la réaction de sa fille. Cette dernière serrait et desserrait les poings sous le coup d'une vive émotion. Se sentant observée, elle fit un léger signe de tête vers Athéna, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à entendre ce que l'homme avait à dire.

**« _ Que veux-tu ?**

**_ Suis-je obligé de parler devant tous ces Chevaliers ?**

**_ Oui !**

**_ Bien… Déesse Athéna, moi Bellérophon, je suis venu pour obtenir la main de votre fille de cœur, la belle Athina.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'accorder sa main ?**

**_ Vous me l'avez déjà accordée dans le passé et il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous refusiez aujourd'hui.**

**_ Pourtant il y en a une.**

**_ Si c'est le fait que j'ai fondé une famille avec une autre qu'Athina, c'est que l'on m'avait affirmé qu'elle était morte. **

**_ Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de vérifier ces dires ! Mais à quoi bon, puisse que le grand Zeus t'avait offert une place à ses côtés.**

**_ Mais, non, je… Athina, dis quelque chose, je t'en prit !**

**_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

**_ Tu m'aimais à l'époque ?**

**_ A l'époque, oui.**

**_ Et aujourd'hui tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ Il y a longtemps que je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi, Bellérophon. Ni amour, ni haine. Tu m'es complètement indifférent.**

**_ Que dois-je faire pour que tu me reviennes ?**

**_ Rien. Je ne suis pas un objet que tu mets de côté et que tu ressors du placard quand l'envie te prend. **

**_ Je suis sûre que tu retomberas amoureuse de moi…**

**_ Arrêtes ! Tu débarques comme ça après des siècles de silence et tu voudrais que je te retombe dans les bras en un claquement de doigts ?! Autant que tu le saches, j'ai donnée mon cœur à un autre.**

**_ Qui !!**

**_ Un homme qui ne me prend pas pour un objet et qui me respecte. Tout le contraire de toi en somme. **

**_ Athéna ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire une chose pareille ! ATHINA M'APPARTIENT !**

**_ DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU DIRE QU'ELLE T'APPARTIENT !?! Athina n'appartient à personne ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle à partir d'aujourd'hui. Sors de mon Sanctuaire sur-le-champ ! Si tu n'as pas comprit que personne n'appartient à personne tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. »**

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, Bellérophon se précipita sur Athina. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas vers elle qu'il fut agressé par cinq cosmos hostiles. Voyant cela il finit par sortir du temple non sans un regard de convoitise vers la jeune femme au masque doré. D'un geste Athéna fit comprendre à Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga et Ikki de raccompagner l'indésirable jusqu'au porte du Sanctuaire. En fait la déesse voulait parler seule à seule avec Athina.

**« _ Alors comme cela ma petite Tina a donnée son cœur à un autre que Bellérophon ?**

**_ Moi-non-je-sais-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles-d'abors-je-suis-pas-amoureuse !**

**_ Athina**

**_ Il-se-pourrait-que-j'ai-vraiment-donnée-mon-cœur-à-un-autre-homm-que-Bellérophon.**

**_ Athina, répond-moi franchement s'il te plait. Est-ce que, en tant que Seiya, tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ?**

**_ Tu veux dire amoureux-amoureux ? Quand le simple fait de penser à une personne accélère les battements de ton cœur et quand tu la vois tu perds tous tes moyens ?**

**_ Exactement. Alors ?**

**_ Je… Oui.**

**_ Et aujourd'hui, que ressent-tu pour cette personne ?**

**_ La même chose qu'avant.**

**_ Et cette personne ne serait pas Saga des Gémeaux par hasard ?**

**_ Comment le sais-tu ? **

**_ Athina, si tu as retrouvée ta véritable apparence c'est tout simplement que quelqu'un a trouvé le chemin de ton cœur et a réussit à le faire battre aussi vite, voir plus vite que Bellérophon.**

**_ Tu veux dire qu'il fallait que je tombe amoureuse ? Mais j'ai eu des petits amis dans mes vies passées.**

**_ Mais ont-ils réussit à te faire oublier ton premier amour ?**

**_ Aucun… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais Saga ne voit en moi que le Chevalier Divin ou la fille d'Athéna, alors…**

**_ C'est ce que tu crois mais il n'en est rien. Saga aimait Seiya, et il n'est pas fou, il a sûrement reconnut ton cosmos. A toi de savoir si tu es prête pour lui dire la vérité ou courir le risque de le voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**_ Mais comment lui dire sans qu'il me déteste ?**

**_ Laisses parler ton cœur et je suis sûre que tu trouveras les mots justes. Si tu veux lui dire sans risque d'être dérangée, profites du fait que vous soyez seuls dans les archives.**

**_ Mais je n'ai plus de raison de chercher…**

**_ Profites, je te dis. **

**_ Et je suis obligée de lui dire dans les archives ?**

**_ Tu penses à quoi ?**

**_ M'autorises-tu à sortir du Sanctuaire ? En tant qu'Athina je n'ai pas eue le temps de voir l'Acropole d'aujourd'hui… Et après la visite de Bellérophon je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir un peu…**

**_ Mais il est hors de question que tu partes toute seule à Athènes… Garde ! Faites venir le Chevalier Saga des Gémeaux. »**

Trente minutes plus tard, Athina et Saga se baladaient au milieu des ruines antiques comme n'importe quel couple de touristes. L'un comme l'autre avaient sentit qu'ils étaient suivit depuis leurs sorties du Sanctuaire.

**« _ Tina, sais-tu qui nous suit depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**_ Oui, c'est l'homme qui voulait me parler.**

**_ Et… Que te voulait-il ?**

**_ Il est la réincarnation de Bellérophon, celui qui à dompté Pégase. Dans les temps Antiques il avait demandé ma main à Athéna avant de disparaître avec Pégase. Il est venu ici pour obtenir ma main.**

**_ Et… Athéna a acceptée sa demande ? Si vous deviez vous marier il y a quelques siècles, tu devais avoir des sentiments pour lui et il serait normal que…**

**_ Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. C'est vrai que j'ai eue des sentiments pour lui autrefois, mais aujourd'hui je ne ressent plus rien pour lui, à part peut-être de la pitié et c'est même pas sûre.**

**_ Alors pourquoi nous suit-il comme cela ?**

**_ Euh … Parce que… Je-lui-ai-dis-que-j'étais-amoureuse-d'un-autre-que-lui… Je suppose.**

**_ Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris là !**

**_ Je lui est dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et je crois qu'il ne m'a pas cru.**

**_ Et c'est la vérité ?**

**_ Je… Oui !**

**_ Ah !**

**_ Attends ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !**

**_ A quel sujet ?**

**_ Sur moi… Je veux te dire la vérité… Non, laisses moi parler s'il te plait !… Dans les temps Antiques un garde de l'Acropole épousa une servante. De leur union naquit, quelques mois plus tard, une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Athina en hommage à la Déesse qu'ils vénéraient. Moins d'un an après, un terrible tremblement de terre tua les parents. La fillette, qui avait été déposée par sa mère aux pieds de la grande statue d'ivoire d'Athéna, fut recueillit par la déesse. L'enfant grandit donc dans l'ombre de la Déesse en ne rêvant qu'à une chose : entrer au service de la déesse comme ses parents avant elle. C'était sa façon de la remercier. A l'adolescence, la jeune fille, qui était du genre garçon manqué, s'éprit du beau Bellérophon. Ce dernier demanda sa main à Athéna qui accepta. Le jeune homme disparut avec Pégase avant le mariage. La fiancée fut inconsolable. Même Zeus vint la voir. Mais comme elle n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche, elle dit sa façon de penser au roi des Dieux et celui-ci le prit très mal. Connaissant l'attachement d'Athéna à la jeune fille, Zeus ne la tua pas mais la condamna à ne se réincarner que dans le corps d'un garçon et cela jusqu'à se qu'elle trouve comment redevenir une jeune fille… Durant les siècles qui ont suivit, je me suis réincarnée et suis entrée au service d'Athéna sans que celle-ci ne me reconnaisse…**

**_ Alors avant la bataille contre Hadès tu étais au Sanctuaire ! Et si Athéna t'a présentée en tant que Chevalier Divin, c'est parce que tu en étais un. Et le seul qui manque à l'appel c'est…**

**_ Je suis désolée. Tu dois me détester maintenant mais il faut que tu saches que c'est grâce à toi que je suis redevenue moi-même.**

**_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**_ Le seul moyen pour que je retrouve ma véritable apparence était que quelqu'un me fasse battre le cœur aussi vite, voir plus vite, que l'avait fait Bellérophon… Et cette personne c'est toi… Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout.**

**_ Athina, regardes moi !… Alors je ne suis pas devenu fou en sentant le cosmos de Seiya dans le Sanctuaire. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai été attiré par toi dès que je t'ai vu et pourquoi je n'éprouvais aucuns remord envers Seiya. Je m'étais juré de lui avouer mes sentiments après la bataille contre Hadès tout en sachant qu'il ne les partagerait jamais mais je n'ai pas pu…**

**_ Et le fait que je sois une fille change tout je suppose.**

**_ Non, je m'en fiche. En fait je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'une âme et non d'une enveloppe charnelle…. Sèches moi tes larmes ma Tina, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, Athéna pourrait croire que je te maltraite.**

**_ Désolée, mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me détestes après t'avoir dit la vérité. Et pour Athéna, il y a longtemps qu'elle a compris. Quand elle t'a demandée de m'aider dans mes recherches…**

**_ Elle m'a dit que me confier ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux était sa façon de me montrer qu'elle avait totalement confiance en moi alors que je ne me pardon toujours pas moi-même. Ce ne sera donc pas une surprise pour elle de savoir que nous nous aimons.**

**_ Non, et je peux dire sans trop me tromper que nous avons son approbation. »**

Alors que le nouveau couple échangeait son premier baiser, Bellérophon les observait. A voir le sourire épanoui de celle qu'il aimait, il sut qu'elle avait trouvé le vrai bonheur. Sans un regard en arrière il quitta l'Acropole, se promettant quand même de veiller sur la belle Athina. Si jamais ce chevalier la faisait souffrir, de quelque façon que ce soit, il viendrait lui-même lui donner une bonne correction.

De retour au Sanctuaire, Athina et Saga se rendirent au Temple d'Athéna pour parler à la Déesse. La routine repris son cours et Athéna et ses chevaliers retournèrent au Japon. La relation entre le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et la fille d'Athéna était connue de tous au Sanctuaire et ceux qui savaient ce que Saga avait enduré pendant treize ans étaient heureux pour lui.

Les mois passèrent et pour les étudiants la période des examens approchat. Tina, ne voulant plus être séparée de son petit-ami, avait sérieusement envisagée d'arrêter ses études mais Saga avait réussit à la convaincre de poursuivre et pour cela il avait quitté la Grèce. Il travaillait désormais au sein même de la fondation Graad. Il était devenu le responsable du secteur consacré aux recherches archéologiques, créé par le défunt Mitsumasa Kido et pour lequel Saori avait moins de patience que le Chevalier des Gémeaux. Tina obtint ses examens et poursuivit ses études dans une prestigieuse université, en section archéologie. Après quatre ans d'études, elle passa son diplôme qu'elle obtint avec mention, à la grande satisfaction de son père adoptif qui pleura de joie pendant deux jours. Pendant la période de vacances, Saga l'emmena sur un site de fouille en Amérique. Ils y passèrent deux semaines sans nouvelles du Japon. Mais au lieu de rentrer à Tokyo, Saga et Tina s'arrêtèrent en Grèce. Tous leurs amis les attendaient à Rodorio mais Saga tint absolument à faire un crochet par l'Acropole.

**« _ Saga, pourquoi as-tu voulut passer ici avant d'aller au Sanctuaire ? **

**_ Parce que c'est ici que tout à commencé pour nous ma chérie.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Tu veux dire que maintenant c'est aussi l'endroit où tout c'est fini ??**

**_ Bien au contraire. !… Athina Tatsumi, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ? »**

Saga sortit de sa poche un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit avant de le tendre à Tina. Sur un lit de velours reposait un anneau rehaussé d'un petit grenat, la pierre préférée de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, leva doucement sa main avant de répondre

**« Oui, j'accepte de tout mon cœur de devenir ta femme »**

tandis que Saga lui glissait l'anneau au doigt. Une fois ses larmes séchées grâce aux baisés de Saga, Tina se rendit compte de l'endroit précis où ils se trouvaient. Saga lui avait fait sa demande en mariage à l'endroit où se dressait autrefois la majestueuse statue en ivoire et or de la déesse Athéna. Ils finirent par se rendre au Sanctuaire où une grande fête était organisée pour l'anniversaire de Mü. Tatsumi passa la soirée à pleurer de joie, encore une fois, à l'annonce des fiançailles de Tina et Saga. Il était pourtant au courant des intentions du Chevalier des Gémeaux, ce dernier lui ayant demandé la main de sa fille avant de partir en Amérique.

Le mariage eu lieu quelques mois plus tard, dans la vieille église de Rodorio. La mariée fut conduite à l'autel par Tatsumi, plus fier que jamais de donner le bras à une créature que l'on aurait dit sortie d'un conte de fée. Sa robe était pourtant toute simple, cousue dans un tissu vaporeux par les habitantes de Rodorio. La cérémonie fit pleurer beaucoup de monde par sa simplicité et la fête dura trois jours. Tina devint l'assistante de son mari le suivit sur les différents sites de fouilles aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage, Tina annonça à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne pourrait donc plus suivre Saga comme avant. Ce dernier passa donc le plus clair de son temps à faire la navette entre les sites archéologiques et la propriété qui abritait sa future famille. Quand Saga était absent c'est Tatsumi qui veillait sur sa fille. Durant le dernier mois de grossesse Saga ne fit aucun déplacement et une nuit il conduisit Tina à la clinique de la fondation où elle donna le jour à un magnifique petit garçon que ses parents prénommèrent, sans aucune hésitation, Seiya.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
